robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. Rules are as follows; *No flaming at me. Such behavior will result in a ban. *I will usually reply on your talk page. *I will not tolerate vandalism, sexism, racism or any form of prejudice. *Have a good time. Not enjoying yourself will result in a ban...(jokes) My thoughts on your choices. It's mixed. Extremely mixed. I'll go through them one at a time. *Diotoir already has an article now, so let's ignore him. *Kat 3 also has one. *As does Sir Chromalot. *And S.M.I.D.S.Y. *And The Steel Avenger. *And Robochicken. *And Crushtacean. *And Kronic The Wedgehog. Now let's have a look at what else we have.... *Tiberius does deserve to be included, but I'm not happy with your excuse for it being in there purely being "defeated a seed". So? If a robot deserves an article, you have to give relevant reasonings. For example, it won the University Challenge, something you've, again, not taken into account. Please, for once, take Extreme into account. *OK, why? Seriously, why? Weld-Dor only ever won TWO battles. That's it. Raizer Blade won THREE battles (five if you count the trials), and got further overall, yet you're refusing to give him an article, and want to give Weld-Dor one? That does not make sense, in the slightest. *Prizephita...possibly. I really don't know what to think there. *What is your obsession with Corkscrew? It does not warrant enough merit, or score enough points. Simply saying "It beat X-Terminator" (which wasn't even that good at the time) isn't good enough. *Spikasaurus probably does, but because it did so badly in the UK championships, I'm inclined to hold back. I have a thought. *Again, so was Raizer Blade. I'm seeing a biasey here, and I don't like it. *Disc-O-Inferno does, certainly. *Hydra, OK...but, once again, Raizer Blade was also a heat finalist. *Suicidal Tendencies, yes I can relate. *Just call it Dreadnaut. I make it rank high enough, but it doesn't need XP1. *Mega Morg has enough points. *Err, hello, Supernova CLEARLY came SECOND, not third. But yes, scores. *Iron Awe certainly does. *Again, I'm tempted to hold Kan Opener back. *Onslaught...can we come back to that one? *Fluffy does. *As does Reactor...but don't forget its Series 7 entry. *Aggrobot should as well. *One of two? Try one of several. Beserk won't get an entry on that alone. That's like giving Medusa 2000 an article because it withstood Chaos 2's flipper (by being invertible) *Cerberus performed well in one series, that was it. There are, as I've stated, better robots out there...like, oh, I don't know....Raizer Blade? *.....I'm not even going to answer that suggestion. That's just.....no. Just, no. Why you want him to get an article over Raizer Blade is beyond me. *Tetanus does. *Thor...I'm not sure whether he fits better with Spikasaurus and Kan Opener or not. *Ripper does as well. Any suggestions? Yes, I do. I think you should also include Mighty Mouse, Judge Shred and...OK, I'm sure you know who else should go there. I'd even be tempted to give Big Nipper an article.CBFan 10:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Toon Ganondorf, we NEED to talk about this It's on Christophee's insistance. We need to suss out what counts as being significant and what doesn't. I have reasons for listing the robots I did...they were successful in battle. I went through the process of scoring every single robot in Robot Wars history. It's not my fault that you have robots like Raizer Blade finishing within the top 20 of all robots never to make it out of the heat. That's how well it performed. And I'm afraid that's what I feel warrants a robot as successful and thereby significant...how it performed in battle. If you're willing to discuss your thoughts, please do so, but do it properly. CBFan 08:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) You archive too quick Anyway, after I state some business at SW, I'm leaving that place for good. Well, not entirely, but you know what I'm saying. I'm only going to go there to make edits, discuss/state opinions on forums, and vote on the Smash Arena. My role there will be simple, as I have these goals: *Demand Clarinet Hawk to stop bullying everyone he doesn't like. *Earn my rollback again (Clarinet Hawk took it from me for a stupid reason, figures) *Request adminship at 19 years of age (hopefully Clarinet Hawk will have died from sulking in the darkness of his butt buddy's bedroom) *Try to get L33tsilvie banned, or ban him when I do get adminship. Hopefully you don't take this the wrong way, as you seem to be enjoying yourself here, where you're an administrator, as am I at other wikis (I'm a 'crat at three of 'em). Just letting you know, since you're one of my valued friends (I hope you still are). 08:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC)